


Look in The Mirror

by lilac_spiffy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Boy Squad, Calm Boy, Canon Trans Character, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Heavy Angst, High School, Homophobia, Homosexual, Hurt/Comfort, I love my boys, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Music, Poor kids, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Tag As I Go, Trans Male Character, Transgender, boys, calm, dont hurt Andrew, highschool, i love them, please, squad goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_spiffy/pseuds/lilac_spiffy
Summary: Normal town, normal kids, normal school, normal life.I mean, people may be born with one power at birth, but its still normal, right?





	1. Normal

Elliot's hazel brown eyes slowly opened to the blinding sunlight of a summer morning at 7am. He winced at the unwanted beams of light with a groan, before he rolled out of bed, half awake. With a yawn, the 14 year old boy lazily pulled on a dark maroon jumper, along with a pair of baggy blue jeans.

He stumbled over to a large mirror that stretched just tall enough to reflect his scrawny frame. In the silvery screen he saw a light brown skinned boy with unruly, curly black locks hanging over his face, along with freckles that littered his cheeks, nose, shoulders and chest. Elliot pulled on a black beanie before he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

.

With yet another long drawn out yawn, Elliot ran a hand through his thick black hair, that seemed to curl outwards in every way no matter what he did to it, he stepped onto the waiting school bus. Immediately, he made a beeline for the back of the bus, where he greeted a small group of fellow misfits with a large grin.

The first person that perked up to his a appearance was James Mollinson, a short 15 year old boy. He was a loud, optimistic kid with a smile that seemed to be contagious. He waved at Elliot, his long hair bobbed slightly with his movements. "Yo!" James highfived Elliot, with his signature mischievous grin. The brown skinned boy's eyes drifted to James's outfit. He wore a white tank top paired with an unzipped green jacket, dirty grey converse and black shorts that reached down to his pale knees. James also had a small obsession with wristbands of many colours, that was made obvious if you looked at his wrists. There was no skin visible, it was completely covered with the thick rubber. No one but him really knew why.

Sat behind him was another dark skinned boy at the age of 15, too. With the name of Garrett Smith. His black hair was short, unlike Elliot's, and he had rainbow earbuds buried in his ears, undoubtedly listening to soft, calming music. He was the chill soul of the bunch, making light of bad situations in a heartbeat. Garrett was dressed in a baggy, thin sky blue hoodie paired with white jeans and black trainers. Hung around his neck was a backup pair of white beats headphones, badly painted rainbow. (mostly for show, but he would never admit that) He opened his eyes to reveal golden orbs, before he shot the beanie-wearing boy a small smile.

And finally, next to Garrett sat Andrew Waters, a mildly quiet trans boy with a stutter. His green eyes met Elliot's and his lips immediately split into a pleasant grin. He swept his bangs out of his field of vision as he nodded to the newcomer in greeting. His signature denim jacket was tied around his waist, with patches hastily sewn into the tattered fabric with shaky hands. They were mostly multicoloured flags and symbols from bands. The first thing you would notice when you looked at him would be his hair. As an act of rebellion against his strict yet loving parents, he had dyed a chunk in the front white. Though he may appear shy, Andrew was secretly a mischievous soul. 

 

Elliot chuckled as they settled into a calm chatter. 

This group of strange boys was his home, and wherever they went, he would go too...


	2. Pyro's Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot and his friends encounter Pyro's gang.

Pretty normal right?

Well, since the boys were groggy from just waking up, their powers aren't fully ''recharged'', one might say.

"Wait, powers?" You might ask, to which I say, "Yes, powers! A radioactive spill on a nearby illegal plantation caused all the babies recently born in the surrounding area to be affected, many tragically died, but the few that survived grew up to populate a high school specifically designed to build them up and mould them into war machines to, of course, fight for the country. But these powers passed onto younger generations which is what why we still have Lockwood County High to this day"

-

Elliot, James, Garrett and Andrew hopped off the bus, clumped together in their little group as they meanderd through older kids loitering outside of the school gates, all the while chatting and laughing.

Elliot's gaze shifted to a rather tall boy with scruffy bleached white hair and brunette roots. Burn marks littered his pale skin, and his jacket's sleeves had circle shaped holes with singed adges. This intimidating 17 year old was infamously nicknamed 'Pyro', because of his ability to conjour up fire from his finger tips. As Pyro's eyes caught sight of the younger 14 year old staring at him, he growled and pointed his hand in a gun shaped manor, before a red hot flame burst from his fingertips, which he then used to ight a cigarette that hung loosely from between his lips. 

At that point, Elliot had looked away and scampered off with his small group. 

Pyro's real name was Tyler Goodman, but no one dared call him that to his face, out of pure fear. He was in a group of 3 older kids with powers that were seen as dangerous, and they practically ruled the school, right under their teacher's noses. Tyler was their leader, but under him was a girl named Ivory Dean (with the power of turning invisible for short peiods of time) and a boy named Lucas Finch (with the ability to turn people looking directly into his eyes into stone, of course he was prohibited in using this power, and had to wear large round sunglasses all the time).

Ivory had firey red, wildly curly hair cropped into messy bob, with overalls and a tank top. Paired with Lucas's circle shaped sunglasses was his dyed candy floss pink and blue hair with a shirt and black jumper over top.

-  
Elliot's first class settled into a hubbub of quiet chatter that abrubtly stopped as the 40-something year old teacher stood up. But before he spoke, Rosa Evans rushed into class, 10 minutes late. Rosa didn't have an ability, but plants and flowers sprouted out of places on her body, that her nerve endings were attatched to. As she walked in, she apologised and slumped down into her seat. Elliot raised a brow as he surveyed the a new rose blossoming on her cheek, along with the daisys littered through her hair, and a few dandilions on her shoulders. Disinterested, he turned his attention towards Garrett sat next to him, and the two proceded to pass notes. 

The thing about Garrett that set him apart from other kids like them, is that he rarely used his power, the power of changing his apperence, as it pained him to do so. Even if James begged him to change into Superman for 3 hours...

But Garrett was a calm soul, and he lazily wrote in his notebook instead of doing his school work, secretly listening to music through one of his rainbow earbuds, only halflistening to the teacher. Elliot turned behind him and gave James and Andrew a grin, but only one of them smiled back, as James had fallen asleep on his desk. 

James and Andrew had been friends since they were born, and been through a lot together, way before they met Garrett and Elliot. Andrew was the only one that new all of James's secrets, and James knew all of his. The two were inseperable, and their powers wwre unique, with James having the ability to create ice from a body of water, and Andrew being able to heal minor wounds, like scrapes and small bruises. 

And this is pretty much how the rest of class went, with Garrett jamming quietly, Elliot gazing off into the distance, James snoring away and Andrew doing his and his best friend's work, as there was no use in waking him half way through class.

-

The school day didn't last long, and the boys made plans to hang out at the park straight after.

James arrived there first, sitting on their usual meeting bench, just fidgeting with the rubber bands practically coating his wrists. To pass the time, he froze a small puddle and kicked pebbles across it, to see how far they'd slide. He was so consumed in this activity that he didnt even notice when his closest friend, Andrew olopped down next to him. "Heyooo?" The shorter boy tapped on James's shoulder, and he let out a small shriek of surprise. After he lightly punched Andrew on the arm, they settled into a talk about whos power was cooler. Eventually, they agreed while James's was cooler, Andrew's was obviously more useful, and they both still had room to improve. 

5 minutes passed before Garrett and Elliot showed up together. 

"Yo, sorry were late, just got a few things from my house" Garrett said, nonchalantly tapping the strap of his backpack, closing his eyes momentarily. 

"A blanket to sit on and just snacks, mostly" Elliot piped up, with an exited smile. 

It took 10 minutes of bickering to set their little makeshift picknic out. Andrew beamed and dramitcally wiped his eyes of fake tears. "It's perfect" He whispered, placing a hand on his chest with a sniff. "Shut up, drama queen" James punched his arm joking for the second time with a chuckle. 

And it was perfect, a large blue blanket set out in the middle of the large park, with doritos, pop, sweets, popcorn and even a bucket of candyfloss. How Garrett fit it inside of his backpack, the boys will never know.

-

But their happiness didnt last for long, as only 40 minutes later, Pyro's gang arrived to drink and smoke in peace. As Tyler- or, Pyro, spotted them, a smile cocked up the corners of his lips, and the three made a beeline for the group. 

Garrett pointed towards the approching bullies, and the group of 4 stood up, ready to stand their ground against the older kids. Elliot atood at the front, with Garret as his side, with James and Andrew behind them. 

Pyro stopped only inches away from Elliot and Garrett, looking down at them as he absent mindedly lit a cigarette with a flame from his index finger. He inhaled deeply and blew the smoke into Elliot's face, who flinched and stepped backwards.

"Hey look, its the Faggot Gang!" Lucas spat at Garrett, who barely sidestepped to dodge it, with a disgusted expression.

"Hey, just piss off, Tyler" James steped to the front, shaking off Andrews hand from his sleeve as he tried to pull him back.

Their leader, Pyro casually stepped over to James, his eyes narrowed, already boiling with anger. "Don't call me that, gay boy." He hissed, before recoiling his arm and punching James right in the jaw. There was a gasp from the other three.

The younger, weaker boy fell to the gound at the sudden impact, pain throbbing, and it was all he could feel for a while before Andrew knelt down and began bumbling out worried questions, while examining James's jaw. His powers weren't strong enough to heal something that bad, and he could only stop it from swelling.

Elliot clenched his fists, but let out a breath he had been holding as Garrett placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing anything stupid.

Ivory laughed with Pyro and Lucas, before she said. "Take that as a lesson to stop being such a disrespectful brat to the ones above you"

The three turned and walked away, searching for another place to drink and smoke, and more younger kids to terrorise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see?  
> Who do you ship?  
> Who do you love?  
> Who do you hate?  
> Why?   
> Tell me in the comments!!  
> Comments are what will keep me going through this, and ill listen to your ideas and maybe even put some in!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh !!! I love my boys, Do you?  
> Please give me feedback, theories and ideas!  
> I love you all !!  
> The more comments the quicker I'll update !!


End file.
